The invention relates in particular to a method of evaluating the corrosion resistance of a metal substrate coated with a corrosion protection coating.
It is known to perform a salt spray test in order to evaluate the corrosion resistance of a metal substrate coated with a corrosion protection coating. By way of example, the performance of such a test is described in the ISO 9227 standard. In that type of test, the coated substrate is present in a treatment chamber in which a salt solution is sprayed. Such a test takes a relatively long time to perform: more than one week for characterizing a chemical conversion coating, nearly two weeks for an anodized coating, and about six weeks for a paint.
There therefore exists a need to have a method of evaluating the corrosion resistance of a coated metal substrate that can be performed relatively quickly and at low cost.
There also exists a need to simplify existing methods of evaluating the corrosion resistance of coated metal substrates.